Don't Wake Me Up From This Dream
by KaiAbelinda
Summary: Its been two years since his brother Ace died in that house fire at his friend's house. Luffy still couldn't get over the fact that his older brother and ONLY family is long gone. Luffy hurts himself to make the pain and heartache to go away. But what happened that he started to seeing thing of his beloved brother? What could that possible be? When he's dead? (May Contain: M-Preg)
1. Hurtful and Dreams

_**Title: Don't Wake Me Up From This Dream.**_  
_**Pairing: Ace x Luffy; Zoro x Sanji Contain: Character Death/Romance/Angst/Drama/Murder/ Self-harm / M-Preg / Zombie /Suicide /OOC / Cross-dressing Males**_

**Summary: Its been two years since his brother Ace died in that house fire at his friend's house. Luffy still couldn't get over the fact that his older brother and ONLY family is long gone. Luffy hurts himself to make the pain and heartache to go away. But what happened that he started to seeing thing of his beloved brother? What could that possible be? When he's dead?**

**Author Note: I know,I know I'm updating others story then sticking with mines but sorry. I got so many idea for Ace x Luffy, they most love yaoi couple in my eyes next to Zoro x Sanji. And this gonna be a M-Preg's as well since this fanclub lack of it. -Pout- shame on you guys. And sorry for any OOC but bare with me when it get good.**

* * *

_'Dearly My Beloved,If this love only exist in my dreams then please don't wake me up. If you do Kiss me away the pain when I dream of you.'_

Luffy tosses and turn in his bed from another sleepless nightmare. He barely getting any sleep; no more after his beloved brother Ace died.

He still remembered it from this day every little detail,he remembered that afternoon when he was at Sanji's house to try out his new dish of food and help him to knit this scarf for Ace. Ten minutes later he had a feeling something was off despite Sanji's having friends over as but he had an odd bad feeling today. But shook it off until his phone rang and answered it.. That's phone call turn his perfect life into a living hell of fun.

He ran over to Sabo's house who house was currently on fire and Sabo was coughing out smoke from his on the stretcher and groaning in pain,crying. Luffy try to run pass the fire fighters but they didn't let him through. Yelling that his brother was still inside until the the house exploded into pieces. His legs give out and his eyes started to hurt burning from the tears having and a hard time breathing until he passed out. Waking up in a white room with his Uncle and his two fathers,grandpa. He slowly hold his head with his trembling hands screaming in sorrow. That his beloved brother that he was secretly in love with; is GONE! All he wanted is to die and be by his side but he couldn't do it.. He doesn't have the guts to do it...

Luffy sigh in his bed burying his tears stained face into's Ace's old pillow since it smell like him... He gripped on his blanket that was covered in monkey and spades design. He gotten that gift from Ace on his fourteen birthday. He kicked off the off the blanket staggered into the bathroom that was in the bedroom. He stare at himself in the mirror. He looked pale and with a sad pathetic frown upon his face,his bright dark brown eyes were dull lifeless with no soul locked away. He open the bottom draw and pulled out a razor stain with blood. He slowly cut himself across the wrist and moan in happiness that pain is gone for the moment. He cut him a bit deeper again on his shoulder,bit on his lower lip to not let a moan of happiness escaped his mouth. He put the razor back in his safe place so no one where its at. He slowly made it back to his bed and grabbed the photo of smiling Ace from the bed post to his bed. He softly curled up to the photo and holding it like it was infant baby. Softly started talking quietly to it with a sad emotionless voice.

"Ne,Ace I miss you? I hope you know I missed you these passed two WHOLE years of pain... Bastard you promise you wouldn't leave me alone... Sabo is keeping me company these days along with my others friends... I checked on Marco he's cheering up now aleast after your death even thou it was two years ago... I regretted not telling you my feelings toward you... And no the brotherly love... I mean true fucking 'love' idiot... Yeah? I love you so much its hurt me not seeing your handsome face... Well I need some type of sleep so I can go to school." he quietly speaking to the fame picture. He reached over on the night stand and shallow two sleeping pill dry. He turn over and went to sleep thinking over these words. 'Dearly my beloved,If this love exist only in my dreams. Please don't wake me up from this dream. If you do kiss me away from the pain when I dream of you.' Finally darkness finally took over in his mind giving him a dreamless night once again.

_'I'm alone in a red dress crying sliently in the darkness. Wondering when that flicker of light would break the darkness away from me...'_

_*Morning*_

Luffy woke up stretching a bit and yawn a bit. He was content that he gotten himself a good enough of sleep. He quickly brush his teeth when his iPhone went off. He stepped out of the bathroom to answer the phone and it was Sanji.

"Hello? Oh hi Sanji"

"I hope you didn't forget your punishment Luffy? Hehehe" said Sanji on the other line chuckling. Luffy groan he forgot about that bet that he totally lost. Now he was force to wear a dress and even make up to school.

"Please no San!"

"No"

"Please!"

"NO!"

After fifteenth minutes later Sanji won and Luffy lost. He quickly hang up his phone and went to the bathroom to wash his face as he did he notice his hair gotten longer passing his back. It was slightly messy after he combed it. He groan he hated that Sanji was right that he looked like a girl. He sigh,goes to the closet and pulled out a strapless red dress with a white and sliver slash belt. He slowly put it on slowly, make sure everything is in order. He looked content in the mirror that he can fit it. And he went to the bathroom to put on some eyeliner and eye-shadow of black,put on some glossy red lip gloss making his lips look pouty and cute. He put on Ace's small old hoops earrings. He tucked on it abit and feeling on the earring a bit wishing Ace was here and tease him about him wearing woman clothing again. He left the bathroom and grabbed his phone and his wooden sandals and about to walk out his room door before stopping when he forgot to put on those girly lace panties. He groan in annoyance and went to put them on before leaving his room door again.. He skipped breakfast since he wasn't hungry anyway. He was walking to school he put on some headphones to listen to Ace's old iPod touch. But he also made sure to pay attentions to surroundings.

_' Let's play for keeps so_

_I know you can never get the best of me_

_Sometimes you have to (have to)_

_And other times you serve_

_Who ever saves you And brings you to your knees My love..'_

He slowly listening to the lyric and humming along the way. He started mouthing the lyrics with his eyes a bit down trying hold back the tears from thinking about Ace.

' Beauty fades

when she dies In a red dress and alone

But it was the best times

And you're right to love him

And you're right to want to

Close the door and lock me in

Break the key and chase the blood out of my veins '

He was able to stop the tears before they fell. He kinda chuckle cause he's wearing a red dress and in the inside he feel like he's was dying very slowly painful death. He chew on his lower lip cause that's how he feeling toward Ace right now,feeling he had the right to claim Ace as his and nobody else. A shiver went up his spine and he spun around to see if somebody was watching him but nothing but he did see Zoro and Sanji together holding hands and aruging.

"Fuck you!"

"Oh you wish you want to Zoro!" yelled Sanji not giving a crap and giving his boyfriend a stink eye. Zoro just roll his eyes and notice Luffy and snickered at him. Luffy glare at him while his face was flushed. Sanji smirked and waved at Luffy.

"Oh my Luffy you look so lovely. I should call you Luffyko from now on." said Sanji while laughing and Luffy sucker punch Sanji in the face while fuming and storming away from them. Zoro was laughing his firm ass off and Sanji swift kicked him to the head.

Zoro and Sanji eyes locked into fighting mode of lovers as;they was trying to beat the living day out of each other on the way to school. Luffy ignore the stares and the snickers from the others,cause his mind is on only on with one person and one person only 'Ace'. His uncle Shanks had his mouth gasped opened couldn't believe his eyes anymore so he passed out in front of the nurses office.

Luffy went to his first class. Whom was Buggy's class and all student sees Luffy but not Buggy. Luffy sat in the back with Nami and Robin. Zoro and Sanji came in with bruises and blood on them,even bite marks trying to tear off the flesh but they failed very badly they also sat in the back.

"Okay stupid shits... Oh? Look what we got here students a very beautiful new student in our class. Please state your name."

The students in the class was snickering that the new student ws Luffy. Luffy groan in annoyance as he stood up with a pride face on.

"Sir? Its me! Monkey ..." he said with pride but deep down he want to run away from them all. Even include being away from his friends and family. Buggy eyes widen in shock then passed out,Luffy sat back down and put his head down and huffed. But he was happy that he covered his scars with waterproof body makeup and only way to get it out with a certain liquid that he got at home. Suddenly he fallen to sleep as he did that; Nami and Robin did his nails,Sanji doesn't looked it too good with Zoro carrying him bridal style like a king with a blank expression and also with a furious blushing Sanji in his arms as they went to the nurses office.

* * *

_*Lunch room*_

_' Spit me out to the darkness_

_Please let me sleep for enteral_

_So I won't deal with the pain anymore._

_Sleep forever with a plastic smile on my face alone in red.'_

Luffy was writing in his journal ever since Ace died it keep him mind off on things. One day Sanji read it and begging him to seek help but Luffy refused since he think it was nothing serious or anything. He quickly put his journal away and started eating very slowly then he usually do.

Law and his gang enter the lunchroom and goes over to Luffy's table.

"Yo Luffy? Where the straw hat? And you look so 'dashing' today" Law said trying not to laugh at him. Luffy just roll his eyes and show him it was safe in his bag. Law nodded and sat down with everyone having a blast. Luffy slowly started to feel a bit happy with everyone joking and having fun at the table. He was still a bit annoyed about his nails and toes being painted and the worst part was the make up that doesn't come off with water either.

Everything was great until Rob Lucci came over with his group looking for trouble. Everybody at the table frown expcet Luffy whom was too busy stuffing his face.

"Oh look guys its 'Luffyko' stuffing 'her' face like a disgusting pig." taunted Nero of the group.

Luffy just narrow his eyes and ignore him. Thinking it was the best choice of things. But they still taunting him,Luffy ignore them and Zoro and Sanji,Nami and Law was getting a bit fed up with their taunts towards Luffy. Luffy and His gangs of friends was about to leave until Lucci spoke up for the first time.

"I feel so sorry for you and your lousy brother... Tragic that he died at 'his' best friend's house. He was a weak man and lack judgement when come to his 'friends'" said Lucci in a tempting sweetly cold tone of voice.

Luffy's head was down and body was trembling in anger. He dropped his bag and turn his whole body still not looking at him in the face. Lucci rose an eyebrow and smirked evily all suddenly everything was going to fast as Luffy was beating Lucci and his crew with a folding metal chair. Everybody watch in horror to see Luffy snapped.

Luffy snapped out of it seeing he was towering over Lucci with a blood stained chair. He dropped the chair in horror shaking,he quickly ran out as his foot took him. Not stopping until he get whatever he going.

_'Its dark without you By my side,I'm seeking for you in my dreams and even reality._

_But is it too late to notice the darkness taken control of me._  
_It might be too late to save me now?'_

Luffy ended up at the grave of his dear brother. He tripped over a rock. He buried his face in the grass in front of his brother grave sobbing hard.

"How could he? I'm getting a bit weak brother... I'm losing all sanity of myself. I tried to move on but I can't... Its still hurt me alot like somebody stabbed me through the heart.." he said quietly and slowly fallen to sleep. Not knowing he being watch by a man with sharp slivers eyes.

_'Dreaming in a purple colored sky_

_In a field of dark purple paper flowers_

_Where a coffin lies of you sleeping forever with a smile._

_The rain share of tales of our best memories._

_Your in a sweet slumber forever. '_

_*In Luffy's dreams*_

In a middle of dark purple and red field of flowers and above the sky was a beautiful shade of dark purple with the moon glisting in the sky.  
In the field lay near the pond was Luffy in a dark purple and red dress in silk It was strapless and had laces around the edges of the dress. And His hair was lose and neatly comb with a rose stuck underneath his ear. He was wearing dark purple eye-shadow and even shiny like purple lipstick. He didn't had no shoes on,his toes nails was purple and even his nails. His straw hat was on his head. He rose up from the ground and look around with a confused look on his face.

He started walk around the field with a confused look,he never dream a place like this but he couldn't help it that it made him feel safe and content. He smile a little and want to share this with Ace even in his dreams. Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Luffy I'm here for you.. Don't ever forget that I'm always by your side my beloved Luffy."

Luffy eyes was wide open and turn himself to look up and to see Ace holding him like a lover.

"Ace?" said Luffy in a weak voice. Ace smiled and kissed him softly and hold him tightly. He started kissing him passionately,that sent shiver down Luffy's spine. Luffy slowly pulled Ace by his dark red flame printed biker jacket to deepen the kiss. He groan a bit enjoying Ace's taste of strong dark chocolate coffee. Ace pulled him closer by gripping Luffy's waist toward him. Luffy slowly lets go of the jacket and wrapped his arms around Ace's strong neck.

Ace slowly pull away from the kiss but not letting Luffy go and bend down towards his ear and whisper in a soft husky tone.

"Wake up from this dream Luffy."

*End of the dream*

_'I look into your eyes_

_I believe its you or did my mind paying a trick on me once more?_

_I'm losing my mind since you was gone.'_

At that Luffy woke up from his dream. Panting and looking around,realize that he still in the graveyard as the sun is setting. Luffy grabbed his stuff and run towards home.

At home when he got there he see both of his father wasn't home,he sigh slightly wishing they would a least come home. He open his house door and took off his sandals,went to the kitchen to grabbed a supper duper huge meaty sandwich and a glass of milk to his room. When he got there his eyes widen and everything from his hands dropped. Making a mess in front of his door and he slowly while trembling covering his mouth.

"AAA-Ace?"

There stood Ace shirtless a bit pale and a towel covering his lower half of his body with his famous grin.

"Well? Welcome home 'Luffy'...Miss me?"

* * *

**Author Note: oooo what the hell is going on? You can guess what's going to happened next :0 if you do you will be feature in the next chapter and go check out my other story That's Life and My Love and Heart Ache for you.**


	2. Illusions and Broken

**Author Note: I hope everybody is enjoying the story as much as I'm am. Remember also Zoro and Sanji is also a second main couple as well,I give ya what's going on with them.**

**88Happy88Go88Lucky88: Thanks you and here it is xD**

**Portgas: Who knows it may or may not be? I'm such a tease 3**

**Lighting-Claire: Yes he is here up to something UuU.**

**Yuna Rose: Your too kind hun XD; Your gonna get the rest.**

**YingYang21: It's true indeed.**

**Azab: You gonna see a hint why he's alive again.**

**Cristina. : Really? Lol**

**Angelrider13: Really? Its just that Ace surpisly came back to life that shock Luffy. He started to think his dreams slipping into illusions to reality. Thinking he's going crazy from the lost of Ace. :)**

* * *

_'We don't fight for the hell of it!_  
_We do it cause it make us alive._

_But I love you that's why I'm gonna driven you away from me. '_

_-Flashback: Zoro x Sanji-_

Zoro rushed Sanji into the nurse office after he kicked the others out. 'saying man up' Sanji rolled his eyes and started coughing up blood. Sanji was freaking out and ready to cry,the nurses did a check up on Sanji as she threw his cit out.

As she looked over the test with a frown and told Zoro that he need to talk to Sanji alone. Zoro wanted to say no but he left anyway. She turn to him with a small smile and Sanji already had tears upon his face.

"Sanji? Your pregnant with a child and the reason you was coughing up blood cause of mild stress and you smoking alot. You need to see a doctor cause your a month."

Sanji eyes widen and started brawl out crying. He beg god why, he know he feeling that he just ruining Zoro and his life but mostly Zoro's life. Since he came from a perfect powerful Japanese family. And Zoro's family already hate him being with the sword frantic moron already.

He wiped away his tears and smiled at the nurse and beg the nurse not to tell Zoro or anybody his family.

-End Of Flashback-

_'I'm gonna feed you lies_

_Cause I don't want you hear the truth._

_There's nothing left for me to bleed, I'm just the victim to my lies. '_

Sanji taken Zoro out to a date where he would break up with Zoro for good. Its killing him to let go of his love so he can have a future then being tied down with a child. He choked up on his sob a bit. Zoro looked concern and had a bad feelings about this he wanted to know what's going on with his feisty cook of a lover.

As they both entered the restaurant together and asked for a quiet spot. After they was seated and giving their order. They was quiet for awhile until Sanji's spoked first.

"I'm leaving you Zoro." he said bluntly.

Zoro eyes gotten a bit bigger and wide,unable to speak. Sanji breath in quietly trying not to cry he wanted to wait ;when he get home but he went on.

"Its me Zoro... I cheated on you and... IIII-I don't love you anymore."

Zoro's eyes narrowed with so much anger and pain. He didn't notice that he was choking Sanji. Whom was gasping for air and trying to fight Zoro off. He was beyond scared of Zoro he was sobbing until the guards kicked Zoro out of the restaurant.

_'When I gonna notice that I broke you?_

_I'm tearing myself in the inside without you._

_It doesn't take long for the fight to end._

_I want you to live inside my echo. Everything that was beautiful turned cold and ugly.'_

Sanji went home and get inside his apartment. And locked the door triple times and see his phone and email was fulled of messages from Zoro. Sanji broken down crying and curl into a ball hearing the voices in his head feeding him lies. He slowly got up and set a appointment to the doctor for tomorrow,went to his room and crashed out.

_'My heart started turning cold and so did my eyes._

_My soul turning into hatred and blackhole from the lies you telling me._

_Would you take my hand or let go!?'_

Zoro was home tearing up his room breaking anything at his site wondering why? Why would Sanji broke up with him and cheat on him for whatever he did. Zoro was asking the questions all over his head holding his head scream out of angrily He dragged himself to the window seal and watch the rain and cry for the first time in his whole entire life.

'When I see you Sanji I'm destroy you for letting me cry like this' he thought as he pulled his knees to his chest. And sob silently as the lighting struck a upon the gloomy sky.

* * *

_' Say it! Explain yourself to me why you here?_

_You gonna make me breakdown again._

_No more of this illusion. But I'm think I'm happy with this illusion then reality._

_Say it! To prove me wrong again like last time!'_

_(Luffy and Ace)_

" Why? Are you alive or this a dream?" said Luffy who was too much shock and staring at his half naked brother at the doorway. As the lighting struck the darkness outside. Luffy see his brother eyes eerie glowing sliver and a sinister smirk that sent shiver down his spine.

"Its not a dream Luffy this is indeed reality" answered Ace looking at Luffy with a smirk. Enjoying the look on his face and him dressing as a woman again.

"My my Luffy lost a bet yet again the last time I seen you?"

Luffy shocked face turn into a glare at him and crossed his arms and his hip lean to the side with a huff came out of his mouth.

"Whatever but..- Why are you alive? I thought you was dead brunt to a crisp!" asked Luffy but shaking and looking at Ace with a confused look his eyes show many emotions. Ace blinked at him kind of slowly. He smiled at Luffy and walked over to him and hug him forgetting about the towel that felled on the floor. Luffy didn't notice as Ace hugged Luffy so lovingly like a lover. Luffy hugged back and sobbing on his chest hard.

"I'm so sorry Luffy for leaving you all alone in this world. Don't worry Luff I'm never leaving you ever again. " purred Ace.

Luffy nuzzling into Ace's chest sobbing. Not knowing about Ace's sinister smirk a upon his face like he was planning something.

"Please stay with me? For the night?" he asked as his face still buried into his chest taken in the aroma of Ace's scent. He jerked when he notice Ace's scent was a bit off but he ignored it.

"Of course baby brother anything for you. And seeing you in that dress just made my day" he said with a chuckle. Luffy punch him in his arm and looked down notice Ace was naked and seen his big penis.

Luffy eyes widen and face was red that steam was coming off of it and quickly kicked Ace out until,told him to get dressed. Ace was laughing all the way to his own room for making Luffy turn beet red like that.

Luffy was blushing hard noticing that he was near and closely almost touch his beloved's penis. Now he gonna take care of his own 'problem' before Ace's come back. He sigh and locked his door to take care of 'business'.

Ace was in his own room looking around to see everything in good conditions. That surprise him alot and notice sleeping pills,he waved it off for now. He can smell Luffy's scent all over this room and even his blood. Making him a bit go crazy,his long tongue covered in smile came out drooling over the scent. He calm himself down and put on some pj for now. Only a sweat pants.

He knocked on Luffy's room,five minutes later Luffy came back looking normal and not in a dress again. With a huge grin and let him in. Ace walked in and notice the scent before he let the scent get to him; he open the window and let out the cool air and fall rain to come in. He jump on Luffy's bed with a grin and Luffy did the same and talked.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"I guess I came back to life cause I couldn't break my promise to someone who is and INDEED special to me" said Ace with a warm filling smile that made Luffy blush.

Luffy yawn quietly and fell to sleep. As he did that Ace kissed the top of his head and pulled the covered over them,grabbed his notebook and start writing down a few words to expressed his feelings right now.

_'I live in the shadow of his heart destiny to destroy it._

_But I crawl on my knees to beg,_

_I listen to the echo's inside your head. Desiring to let the demon go ._

_I remember this is life as for life its killing me deeply; I wanted to wash away the feelings._

_I want to show you everything. When you see my evil smile. '_

As he read what he wrote and looked down to the sleeping Luffy and whisper inside his head.

"You don't mind that I sell my sweet **sanity** to be with you?" said Ace quietly to himself. Watch the rain and lighting dancing outside to the world.

Luffy sigh happily in his sleep. Ace smiled at the site and put away his notebook,lay down next to Luffy and fall to sleep.

* * *

**AN: I hope ya happy now :P Now I need a good as nap and coffee. What is Ace planning why he's acting different now? So many questions!**


	3. Secret Suprise

**Author Note: So many likes of this fanfiction :P. And lol ya questioning about Ace being a vampire? Tsk meh I think not. You will see...**

**Angelrider13: You gonna have to find out later in the story.**

**YingYang21: Yes a sexy sadist UuU**

**Yuna Rose: Aww Yes love I agree!**

**Azab: Maybe or Maybe not.**

**HeavenlymoonfangedWolf: Oh I? ;D**

**Emma: Aww thanks I will try.**

* * *

_'This burning desire is seducing me._  
_I want to know how can I control it._

_I'm afraid that I might hurt you,_  
_Or you might be disgusted by me._

_I wouldn't mind dying again just for you.'_

After six hours explaining to his parents and best friend how he was alive. They couldn't care less as long he was back.

Ace and Sabo,Marco was in the livingroom chatting about their love life. Sabo told them about his new girlfriend but wouldn't release anymore information and Marco told them about Thatch, his famous cooking.

Luffy was quietly listening in the door way so he wouldn't be seen. He was curious about Ace of interest in others.

"So Ace since you're the only one is single. What is your type? Or rather like?" asked Sabo with a smirk.

Ace scratch his chin a bit and then grin.

"Well.. I like wide hips and black hair,big round black eyes." answered Ace with a grin.

On the other side of the room. Luffy stand up and poke his hips and pouted and quietly went to his room; locked it.

He stare at himself in the mirror showing off his skinny form. He knew that he doesn't have wide hips.. So maybe if he change his whole outlook of things he could maybe win Ace's heart.

He grabbed his computer and start looking for a way to have wide hips. Eating was out of the question cause no matter how much he eat he never gain weight.

'So okay? Lets see Oo this article seem fine.' thought Luffy.

He found an article that you can increase or decrease to get wider hips. He watch and read the videos,actually taken notes on it. He can do excise since he love to workout. He squeal in delight. Then he stopped and frown.

'Wait! I think I need a warobe upgrade' though Luffy as he ran to his closet. All he had been plain and normal clothes. He sent a text to Nami and Nico to go clothes shopping later.

He went over to his bed and nuzzling in his pillow. And sigh dreamily that he got his big brother back. But he needed a plan to get his brother attention on him or least fall in love with him.

Ace heard about Luffy breakdown at school the other day with Lucci and his crew. He frown and he could feel the burning of anger of the male. He left the house when his friends suddenly 'fell' to 'sleep'.

He walked to the worst part of town. Lucci and his crew was having a best time of their lives. After making the all mighty Luffy cry. They were partying like no tomorrow until. A big bang from the door came where stood Ace with a smirk. The gang eyes was wide and they couldn't believe that Ace was alive. Thinking they were seeing things and they ignore him.

"Well well? Leader Lucci what this party about?" asked Ace. He was taken a gamble that the party was about Luffy's break down.

They still ignore him.

So Ace toke it a upon himself and slam his fist down Nero's face making them realize this is real not a dream.

Everybody gasp and glare at him. And attack at him at the same time. Ace easily dodge them as he drank their beer. And punch through Kaflia's chest with his firey talon sliver claws. He pull his claws out of her chest; slowly licked the blood off but he was clutching her beating heart. He bit into it and savoring the taste. His eye was black and red-orange.

Everybody stare in horror.

Ace purred in happiness. He licked his lips with his slimy tongue. Nero shot him but the bullet turn into fire.

An evil laugh came from Ace's mouth. It was disturbing and disgusting as his whole form change in front of them.

He had ram like demon horns then another pair underneath them as devil horns. His flesh that was around his mouth and lips was with firey flames showing off his demon teeth. His legs and feet was black and demon hind legs with fire talon claws as well. With a thick demon tail swoosh him back in forth. He was half-naked and his wings spread out showing human faces on his wings.

"I'm hungry for your soul and flesh."

After that Ace attacked them. All you could hear was horror of scream and flames of death.

* * *

_'Show me how it feels to be inside of you?_

_Was it really okay for me not having my eyes close?_  
_I can take your sweet breath away.'_

Luffy was doing his workout to get wide hips. He did notice Ace wasn't home so he cooked and clean. Sabo and Marco was still oddly sleep. So he didn't bother them. He check up on them every ten minutes.

The house door did open and Ace walked in looking normal and holding bags of food for the house. Luffy looked at him annoyed.

"Seriously Ace? We have enough food for us" whined Luffy.

Ace only chuckle and put the food up; watches Luffy cooked. But his eyes was slowly trailing to his backside. He lick his lips and eyes glow orange,gave Luffy some wide hips. But nothing happened he sigh annoyed so he throw little papers ball at his head.

"Ace! Quit it!" yelled Luffy as he turn his head at him and glare. Ace grin at him and help him cooked for the night. Marco and Sabo finally woken up from their slumber with no memory of their talk about Luffy's break down.


	4. Sins and Hurt

**Author Note: You must be tried of me of now with some many twist. Don't worry its worth it UuU.**

**Yuna Rose: -hug you- Really? xD well kinda ...**

**YingYang21: Sssh I can't tell :P just read hun... Hehehe...**

**Portgas: He come off that he wanted Luffy? ^^:;;; Sorry he wasn't suppose too or anything...**

**Azab: YES! ;;w;; a sexy demon Ace!**

**HeavenlyMoonFangedWolf: Hahaha Oooo you gonna see why and how he became a demon or monster ;). Later on the story as it progress...**

* * *

"Experiment R-415OW has escaped a week ago sir?" said the male as he stand in front of a man who was clearly an old middle-aged man.

He glare at the other male and hissed at this problem.

"How did he escaped? Wasn't that disgusting hindrance of a demon was supposed to be dead?" asked the old man.

"Yes sir! He was about to be transported to sent to death! But unfortunately he escaped when he was about to transported! Same go to the three other demons!" stated the male.

The older male dismissed the male as he turn himself to face to the huge window as the rain poured. Toss the newspaper on ground as it said:

A gang called themselves CP-9 was slaughter in a disgusting gruesome way. As their remains was scattered all over the brunt room. Like someone poured a gallon or more of acid in the room.

"Hmm I can't repeat this mistake again like that one escaped three years ago." quietly said the older male.

* * *

_'As lighting struck the sky._

_Painted wings as I remember._

_It was a small dream of me being your angel.'_

Luffy and Sanji was at the doctor so Sanji could be looked at. Sanji told Luffy what happened and beg for him not to tell Zoro.

"He has the right to know Sanji! You can't hide it forever? How your father took it?" asked Luffy trying to keep his voice down.

Sanji looked down and ran his hand through his blond locks. Holding back the tears and hiccups.

"He was disgraceful of me.. He told me I need to get my shit together or I'll be homeless looking for a place to sleep and stay,work." said Sanji.

Luffy hold his best friend in an embrace. He didn't know what to do to help him...

_'What happened to my light?_

_Embrace me with your sweet lullaby._

_So close..'_

Zoro wasn't feeling too well he was panting and groaning in pain. He was growling like a wild monster and he was sweating. His skin reek of decomposing flesh. But his flesh was normal just flush and sweaty.

He ran to his private bathroom to puke up green puke that smell like acid and metal.

He doesn't understand why he was feeling this way. Maybe it was that Sanji was his everything. His sweet lullaby that aid him to and from the darkness. Or is it because he becoming bitter toward his ex lover and God was punished him for his hatred.

All he knows that he didn't care but all he care that he need to see Sanji. The person he loved..

* * *

_'I will never leave forever._

_I'm gonna be near you and be close._

_I'm gonna hold on. Rest me with your sweet love.'_

_(Ace's Dream or Nightmare?)_

_Ace was in his demon-monster form towering over his brother with lust and desire of blood; flesh._

_He gripped his brother neck and slammed him to the wall with force. Watching his brother gasping and sobbing out of fear._

_Ace reached down to his brother ear and whispered._

_"Scarface yourself to me and all eternal... Body and Soul"_

_His voice was demonic and very deep; it was scary. As his hard on was stabbing Luffy between the leg as a tease._

_His brother breath hitch and pant in fear and pleasure. He slowly start licking his brother neck with his long slimy tongue on his neck and mew of the taste._

_Suddenly his sharp teeth ripped the flesh around his brother neck with a smile._

_"Oops,my bad..."_

_(End of Nightmare or Dream)_

Ace jumped up on his bed panting looking at the clock seeing how late it was. His body was in overheat overdrive. He desiring something more from his brother. But he was scared that he might kill him and be like 'that'. Be a monster or be with my brother or go find someone else.

"FUCK!" yelled Ace as he punched through the wall as he left a gaping hole in the wall.

Luffy knocked on the door heard his big brother.

"Ace? Are you okay?" asked Luffy quietly on the other side of door.

Ace quickly fix the wall with his powers that he hate with passion.

"Come in"

Luffy came in and watch his brother in the dark. Despite he can't see but he can tell by the dark figure. It was his brother sitting up.. Luffy backed up a bit seeing his brother's eyes glowing.

He shook his head and looked at him. It wasn't glowing. He started to think that he was tried with Sanji's emotional breakdown. He slowly went to Ace and hugged him. He could feel Ace's tense up before relaxing and slowly hugging Luffy back.

"Your so important to me Luffy..." whispered Ace as he hold Luffy a bit tighter.

Luffy just held him tighter until Ace was sleep. Luffy put Ace back to bed but kept being distracted by his hand was on the wrong area on Ace.

He should figure that Ace always loved to be naked in his room. He threw the blanket on Ace and ran back to his room to hide his nosebleed.


	5. Pain and Truth

**Author Note: I hope you like it so far? This chapter gonna be focusing on Sanji and Zoro, a bit of Luffy and Ace of course. Sorry it short cause its the holiday.**

**Yuna Rose: Oooo yes...**

**YingYang21: Ssssh ;D**

**Hotaru JagerJaguez: Mmm I know its sad what's happening to Sanji and Zoro,Ace. Only person is unfazed is Luffy well not yet any way. He was at first when his brother was dead.**

**Azab: Thanks love UuU**

**HeavenlyMoonFangedWolf: Aww you making me blush like a corny brat high on sugar! NwN Hahaha I do update every other week. Hehehe after I release the chapter I start to get to work on the next one :P.**

* * *

_'Your a perfect statue._

_I can't let you in cause your too perfect for me._

_I wake up the sound of the morning. This is infection by you._

_It's too late to answered._  
_I can feel your passion; please don't up on your prize._

_Would you surrender or give in?'_

How could Sanji ended up like this? Pinned to the wall hard with Zoro ripping his flesh off his neck. He couldn't call for help cause he was too weak from losing too much blood and he was worried about the baby.

_-Flash back-_

_As Luffy dropped Sanji off at his apartment and left. Sanji took the stairs to his apartment room. As he seen Zoro standing at his door with a dirty hoodie on and wrinkle clean ripped flare jeans._

_Sanji jerked and feared as Zoro turned around and quickly grabbed Sanji as he try to run. Zoro slammed Sanji to the wall hard pinning him down to it as he sank his razor-sharp teeth into Sanji's neck ripping his flesh off._

_-End of Flashback-_

Sanji seen darkness taken over his mind as he passed out in Zoro's arms.

As in a trance Zoro snapped out of it and looked down to see a bleeding Sanji. He was scared for the first time in his whole life as he busted into Sanji's room and find medic stuff for his beloved.

After three hours of fixing Sanji up. Zoro was twitching and snarling at himself for doing this to him. He only came here to see him not to attack him like a wild animal.

He calm himself down a bit and check Sanji's pulse to him a surprise his love have one.

"Sorry love." said Zoro.

He breath in quietly as he leaned over Sanji and closed his eyes as a third eye popped out of no where in a diamond shape. It was glowing bright green.

Sanji wound on his neck heal very fast and Zoro made it appeared that Sanji was having a horrible nightmare.

Sanji sprung up coughing and sobbing. As he felt someone was holding him tenderly. He scream in fear and backed away. As he stare at the normal Zoro.

"Sanji! It's okay its only me?" stated Zoro in a calm tone.

Sanji calm down but started sobbing again. Zoro ran over to him and held him closely. And calm him down with a single touch.

"Sanji please tell me the truth? I can smell the lies you told me." said Zoro as he held him closely.

"I can't tell... I don't want to cause no more trouble... Please leave Zoro..." answered Sanji as he lay his head on Zoro's shoulder and pressed his back against his chest a bit more.

"I see... But can I be near you like this?" asked Zoro in a quiet tone.

Ten seconds later in slient. Sanji finally answered.

"...Yes..."

They both stayed like this for the rest of the night.

_'I know you love me?_

_But why aren't you showing it?_

_Am I good enough for you?_

_What change you? What change me?_

_Are we made for each other?'_

Luffy separated his closet with the woman clothing with normal everyday male clothing. As he put a lock on it and keep the kid well hidden as someone was pounding on his door very hard as like they was trying to break it down.

He open his room there stood Ace with an anger and hurt expression upon his face.

He held up a razor blade that covered in dried blood. Luffy looked down shamed,as Ace snatched his arm and scan to see his skin was covered in cut wounds that already heal up from the past.

"Why?"

Luffy didn't answer he choose not too. Ace got the feeling but he couldn't force him. He sigh at Luffy and hold him tight and kiss the top of his head.

Luffy was sobbing into his chest hugging him tight. Ace held Luffy tight and hummed to him. Luffy went to sleep in his brother arms. As he lay Luffy for the night.

Ace went out for a hunting spring in his other he came crossed another creäture as they was locked in eyes contacted.


	6. Monsters and Love

**Author Note: UuU I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far with That's Life and Don't Wake Me From This Dream; Why Would You Do It?. But anyway most of my chapter is 1,000 or a bit longer depends how in the 'mood' I'm am :). But also Life can take a toll on a person sometimes. Sorry but this indeed have to short once again due to Life.**

**HeavenlyMoonFangedWolf: Aah thanks that you like it.**

**Yuna Rose: Yes weird and awesome :)**

**Azab: Your welcome darling.**

* * *

_'Creature or Monster?_

_Would they recognized us?_

_Or we be forgotten._

_We might be begging for mercy.'_

Ace quickly turn to his monster form. As roar demonically at the other creature.

The creature was almost orange (almost but mostly a bad spray tan). He had long green moss hair with long pointy ears full with charms and earrings. His sharp teeth was coming out of his mouth. He had a third eyes in a shape of a diamond the middle of his forehead. Two demon like arms was holding his prey (Ace's prey as well since he wanted it too.) Ripping the prey in half. His arms was long and made out of metal with razor sharp claw.

He had three demon or dragon like tail. And his legs was like a demon and huge wings that was in the color of green and orange. His eyes was completely green.

The other creature roar and attacked Ace with raw fury.

**((Doctors))**

The middle aged doctor was tried after killing a dozen of those creature even two children and a baby. He doesn't feel sorry for them or emotions. Cause this is was his job; he called his partner.

His partner came with a folder of documented.

"Anything yet?" asked the doctor.

His partner show him a photo of a male with short red hair with three scars on his face. And with a stupid smile on his face.

"Aaa Shanks? He was the powerful monster I created? I remember he was madly in love with a German artist in the poor town. He didn't want to die yet cause he didn't confessed to him yet." said the doctor to himself.

His partner show him a next photo of a blonde German with his hair covering his left side of his face. And his face littered with tiny scars; a long scar on the right side goes over or across his face. And two scars over the corner of his lips. But that didn't stop him being handsome.

"Hmm Asitaiya also known as Asita? A loner and artist who was clearly gifted but he had a few mental state like he was unable to speak if he did he stuttered alot. And he was slightly slow... Died by poisoning himself to death with gasoline." mocked the doctor.

He quite doesn't understand why he brought a boring back to life anyway. He sipped his tea and waved his partner away for now.

**((Back to Ace))**

Ace and the other creature was sharing the dead body. As he notice the creature was Zoro; they became to notice and remembering each other by their scent.

They calm down and started to share the dead body with no problem and even sharing a soda together.

After their little feast they left to the sky very quickly. Before they get caught or something.

_'Are you sad that I can't treat you like a queen?_

_Am I good enough for you?_

_I want to sing and dance for you?_

_And wash your troubles away for you._

_I'm just a mere creature of the night.'_

Shanks was so happy to be bearing a child. He was already a two month barely showing. He had to quick smoking and drinking for awhile. He doesn't mind as long it would help the baby.

He was happy to be alive again. He did died at that car accident but plead to his doctor to bring him back to life so he could be able to confessed to his love.

His wished was granted. After six weeks of looking for his love. He found him staring into the moon. He confessed and even his love did so as well.

That was four years ago.

Shanks ran upstairs to find his beloved staring into the wall with a paintbrush.

Asitaiya was completely in a trace as he scratch his beard and he sigh,slowly turn his head to the love of his life with a tiny smile.

Shanks hugged him.

Asitaiya feels he's not good enough to be with Shanks. Cause he was truly a hideous monster devouring everything in site that he love. He slaughter his own family by accident. The scene kept replaying over and over in his head all the time.

The bad part he enjoy their horror faces and blood,fleshed. But thanks god that he can be able to control himself. He can smell Shanks bearing a baby. Well a least it was one. And not two or seven. He didn't want them to become like their father.

"Love?" asked Shanks.

That broke him out of his trace and looked into his wife eyes. And lean down and kissed him softly. Shanks sigh happily into the kiss as he wanted more. Asitaiya was happy to obey and held him closer.

Licking and sucking on Shanks's tongue before diving into his mouth to taste him more.

Shanks grabbed his love's hand and lead them to the bedroom.


	7. The Unknown and Chaos

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. Life is getting more hecked for me. And with the issues with my mother bullshit; no daycare,etc. And also lack inspire :/**

**Azab: No he's just a character I made up after a while pounding on. :/ I can't really see Shanks hooking up with anybody in OP universe. U.U;; I know sad right?**

**Heavenlymoonfangedwolf: :/ almost all of my chapter is either 1,000 words long or more. Its depend on my mood. So yeah that's why. And I do love cliff hanger. When the good crap happened lol.**

* * *

Shanks was visiting his favorite nephew and wobbling around like duck. He squeezed the crap out of Luffy than slap Ace silly (Actually mostly bitch slap him to the mood.) For not telling him that he was alive.

Shanks did want to bring his lover along with him to meet his family. But he was busy with work. Luffy was rubbing his uncle stomach and giggling. Shanks was very happy that Luffy was looking better now than before. He did notice his scars before but he couldn't help him when he didn't need his help. Ace did the same.

"So what you having Uncle Shanks?" asked Ace with a smirk on his face.

Shanks rolled his eyes and answered anyway.

"It's a girl!"

Luffy squeal in delight.

"Oh! I'm gonna teach her to fight! And even eat like me!" said Luffy as he kept blabbing to himself.

Ace and Shanks sweatdrop at him.

"SO? How are you and him?" asked Ace in a serious tone.

Shanks raise an eyebrow at him.

"Me and Asitaya is fine. But he is busy with painting for the famous. But I am happy that he took the time off to spend time with me when the baby come." answered Shanks.

He didn't or say NEVER like how Ace cross question him. It felt weird. No it feel so fucking scared and creepy.

Luffy hug his uncle to death. It was Shanks turn to question Ace.

"So? Ace... So why did you fake your own death?" questioned Shanks. Luffy was curious too as he looked up at Ace.

Ace gulp to himself and sweating. He had a cheeky grin upon his face and gave his baby brother some money.

"Hey Luffy? Run to the store for me to get alot of meat." said Ace.

Luffy seen stars and ran out the door. Leaving Ace and Shanks alone.

Ace turn to his uncle with a cold look so did Shanks.

Luffy was buying alot of meat at the supermarket as he gotten a cold chilling feeling down his spine. He quickly turn around fast but didn't find anything. Just the people who was shopping just like him.

Luffy shrugged it off.

He went back to shopping. As he seen himself in the mirror for the first time in a few weeks. He gasp as he seen himself with some wide hips. Well his body kinda thicken out. He squeal in delight as his exercise was helping.

Now for his first plan has been accomplishment. He can moved onto the second phase. See where Ace hang out on the weekend. He gonna called Vivi to see what she found later.

Right now he must go meat shopping once more. Little did he know their was a man was following him from afar with cold eyes.

* * *

_'Why do we contrast fight?_

_I confessed? I lied to you._

_I can't breathe,But not the way I wanted._

_I can't escape this nightmare._

_I'm gonna be wasted away from living.'_

Sanji was glaring as he was crying. Zorro was holding his swollen cheek,looking down.

Zorro finally told Sanji the truth; That he never love Sanji first. He only love the sex he gave him.

Sanji was heartbroken and disgusted to be treated like that. He grabbed the kitchen table and toss it at Zorro's head; turn himself over to face his own room . Zorro dodged it just in time,he slowly walked over to him try to hug him from behind. Sanji pushed him away and looking down on the floor. Not facing him at all.

"**Get...Out...**" demanded Sanji.

Zorro wanted to say something but he quickly back away. He slowly walked to the door. And quietly said to himself.

"I'm so sorry Sanji.. This is for your own good..."

Zorro zoomed out the door.

Sanji ran to his door and slammed it shut. He slowly slid down his down. Finally can sob to himself in private. He was sobbing loudly.

Zorro was out the building growling.

"So you finally did it? Good.. We don't want your lover to be hurt? Do we now?" said Doctor.

Zorro narrow his eyes at the doctor,As he was about to cut him down to pieces with his three sword. His face started to burn like crazy. He scream in pain (a monster scream). The doctor was holding a bottle of holy water.

"Now,now Zorro.. You promise to behave like a good little piece of shit of demon." chuckled Doctor.

Zorro glare at him. As his face was slowly or least trying to heal on its own.

Three men put Zorro in chains and dragged him to the car. Doctor laughed.

* * *

_'A black butterfly ran through_

_the darkness of hell._

_In our self-pity._

_What if I gave you white butterfly that gave you the light to guide you from hell?_

_Would you still love me? If I stay in the darkness.'_

Asitaya was smoking. Having to destroy the house out of disturbance. He was twitching but yet his face stay emotionless.

He picked up his lover from his family member house. He could taste the tension in his mouth,he just stay quiet and listen to him talk about his nephew Ace than Luffy.

He chuckle quietly in his mind. As his eyes was on the road. He notice a black car was following them after a few twist and turns around many corners. He finally lose them. And his love of his life Shanks was sleep.

They pulled up at a random hotel. This was good as he order a room for them. He carried him to the room and lay him down onto the bed. He check everything in the room. As he gave the clerk a fake name and a bunch of money to keep his mouth shut.

He left the room to picked up a few things. After two hours Shanks was still sleep but yet snoring like a boss and trash talking in his sleep.

Asitaya finally chuckle. He gotten quiet fast as he pulled out hair dye and tan make up. He sigh with a weak smile.

He knew they was after them. He knew everything that goes on around here. But he knew he need to protect his lover to the end.

He slowly dye Shanks hair and hid his three scars with the waterproof make up. And search for Shanks phone in his coat pocket. And pretend to be him as he sent a text to Ace and Luffy explaining that he was gonna be staying with them for a while and that his lover gonna be on a work related job overseas for a while; also he change his looks for the fun of it.

He put the phone back in Shanks coat. And slowly goes back to him. With a last content sad smile upon his face. This was gonna be the last time he gonna be seeing him.

As he called his lawyer with the rearrangement one last time.

* * *

**AN: . review please.**


	8. Dreadful Demises

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates _ my game has kept me extra busy. So is my mom. But onto the replies and story.

Trisha23flow: Thanks : D

Azab: well we gonna see.

HeavenlyMoonFangedWolf: Hehehe never XD I want you to squirm in ya seat.

* * *

_'I never want you to see me like this._

_My tears can stop flowing._

_My fear is untamable_

_I can fight this fire._

_This is my last goodbye._

_I'm sorry'_

Asitaiya smoke his cit. His hand started to form a hideous demonic claws. His vein was about to burst it seem,it was light green and small eyes balls was popping up looking around madly craze. His hair was pushed back and it spiky with bluish blonde with a hint of pink or red.

The left side of his eye was empty it was an socket with hideous deadly spiders coming out of it,going back inside.

He grew over ten ft tall and his body was more buffer just a bit. His body was covered in light green fur with a 'V' line down to his stomach from his neck.

His eyes were soulless and more utterly deranged,hungry... Hungry for death and blood.

He had ten head with each show different expression. From Happy to sickly deranged. It was form in a line.

His legs were hind like a goat and a tail on lizard with many spikes.

"Ready? To meet your **desire** end doctor."

His voice was monotone and raspy but yet deranged with a hint of husky.

The Doctor chuckle darkly.

"You were was always my favorite successful demon. Too bad your kind utterly disgust me to the end.

A swamp of men with weapons surround the demon. Asitaiya roar monstrous with no care; As he slaughter them one by one.

He was growing tired after the fight lasted for six hours. And he can taste of his beloved worrying about him. As more men surround him with more weapon.

Asitaiya roar angrily one...Last...Time...

_'What went wrong?_

_I thought we would last forever._

_My eyes are bloodshot red._

_I can't deny without you I kinda feel so much better._

_I'm not glad that you disappeared._

_I'm gonna forget about our life. '_

Sanji didn't want to eat.

He couldn't stomach anything.

He was tried of crying.

Sobbing.

Feeling so weak over something sick like this.

How can Zorro betray him? His emotions and trust... Even his love...

That not like Zorro.

The stupid swordsmen was an honor bastard when it come to him. And only himself.

Sanji washed his face and wanted to stopped thinking about it. but he couldn't as he had an odd yet bad feeling about the thing. But first he must take care of himself and his growing baby.

He felt bad that he been neglecting baby and worrying about Zorro. Right now baby first and worried about Zorro later. Even if it have to kill him.

* * *

_'I feel some our connection is fading._

_I want to be there with you?_

_Why I dreamt of you fading from our perfect world._

_I can't dream of you anymore like I wanted too.'_

Shanks was confused why was he back in his nephew's house again. They told him; he sent a text last night about dying his hair and his lover would be on a business trip for a while. Shanks shaked his head and go along with the lie. despite he didn't send that text.

Even in his dreams. He seen everything fading from his world. When he got that shocking news later today about his lover was found dead overseas from a bullet to the head.

Shanks broke down crying.

And cry.

Even more crying.

His love of his life is long gone. As he remember his dream. It was a warning of his lover demise. He never see him to die overseas as they love them over there. Right now he couldn't breath or see right. He went into an early labor,Luffy and Ace drove their uncle to the hospital.

"Uncle! Everything going to be fine!" yelled Luffy as he already have tears streaming down his face.

Ace was on the other side of his uncle on edge and worried for his uncle. He wished he would've been nice to him and his lover. Now he regretted treating them wrongly.

Shanks was in his own little world crying and in pain. The doctors took him in to give him a C-Section.

Ace and Luffy waited for long hours until one of the doctors came out. They both jumped up and ran over to him.

"How is he doctor?" asked Luffy.

The doctor nodded no and sighed. Luffy was about to cry again. But the doctor stopped from doing so.

"He's very weak from stress and losing his husband. But yet he pulled through for the baby and she is fine."

Luffy cried happily in tears and Ace smiled at the doctor,slowly hugged him; comfort him quietly.


End file.
